Three types of opioid receptors, mu, kappa, and delta opioid receptors are generally reported. Recent evidence points to the interactions between receptor dimer combinations of mu, kappa and/or delta receptors (called heterodimers) as also contributing to opioid activity. Opioid receptors and their normal regulation or lack thereof, has been implicated in disease states including irritable bowel syndrome, nausea, vomiting, pruritic dermatoses, depression, smoking and alcohol addiction, sexual dysfunction, stroke and trauma in animals. Therefore it is not surprising that the ability to antagonistically bind opioid receptors has been shown to produce ameliorative, preventative and/or treatment effects in animals including humans afflicted with one or more of these disease states.
More recently, certain antagonists of the opioid receptors have been found to increase metabolic energy consumption, and reduction of weight in obese rats while maintaining muscle mass. These findings indicate that an effective opioid antagonist may be useful in preventing, treating and/or ameliorating the effect of obesity. Considering the percentage of the population that is obese in Western societies and the indirect costs associated with treating the effects and symptoms of obesity and Related Diseases, the importance of these findings cannot be overstated.
Though many opioid antagonists have been disclosed, the search continues for alternative and/or improved or more effective antagonists having an overall benefit to the patient with little or no major side effects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,379 disclosed phenylpiperidine opioid antagonists useful for the treatment of diabetes and obesity. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,379 disclosed the compound LY 255582 represented by the structure

U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,352 discloses the compound of formula Formula 1
wherein the variables X1, X2, X3 R1, R3, R4, R5 and R6 are as described therein, as agonists of the beta adrenergic receptor useful for the treatment of diabetes and obesity.
PCT application WO 9215304 discloses the compounds of formula I
Compound 1 above, encompasses azacyclic and heterocyclic compounds for treatment of cerebral ischemia.
Regardless of these and other disclosures of compounds useful as opioid receptor antagonists, or useful for the treatment of obesity, and/or diabetes by other mechanisms, or having structures partially close to the compounds of the present invention there remains an unmet medical need for useful, safe, effective and/or alternate treatments or prophylaxis of diseases associated with opioid receptors, particularly obesity and Related Diseases.